This invention relates generally to methods and pharmaceutical formulations for treating female sexual dysfunction, and more particularly relates to vaginal, vulvar and/or urethral administration of a vasoactive agent, such as a prostaglandin, in such treatment. The invention further relates to additional methods of using the present pharmaceutical formulations, including but not limited to, the prevention of yeast infections and the improvement of vaginal muscle tone.
Sexual response in women is generally classified into four stages: excitement, plateau, orgasm, and resolution. Masters and Johnson, Human Sexual Reponse (Boston, Mass.: Little, Brown and Co., 1966). With sexual arousal and excitement, vasocongestion and muscular tension increase progressively, primarily in the genitals, and is manifested by increased blood flow, elevated luminal oxygen tension, and vaginal surface lubrication as a result of plasma transudation that saturates the fluid reabsorptive capacity of the vaginal epithelium. Vasoactive intestinal polypeptide (xe2x80x9cVIPxe2x80x9d) release may induce the physiological changes of sexual arousal and excitement, and may be the major neurotransmitter that participates in the innervation of the vaginal blood supply. Peptide histidine methionine has been co-located with VIP within nerve fibers that innervate small blood vessels, smooth muscle and epithelial cells in the vaginal tract.
Sexual excitement is initiated by any of a number of psychogenic or somatogenic stimuli and must be reinforced to result in orgasm. With continued stimulation, excitement progresses in intensity into a plateau stage, from which the individual can shift into orgasm. The orgasmic stage is characterized by a rapid release from vasocongestion and muscular tension.
During the various stages of sexual response, characteristic genital and extragenital responses occur. Estrogens magnify the sexual responses; however, sexual responses may also occur in estrogen-deficient individuals. Sexual dysfunction may be due to organic or functional disturbances. For example, a variety of diseases affecting neurologic function, including diabetes mellitus and multiple sclerosis, may interrupt sexual arousal. More commonly, local pelvic disorders, such as endometriosis and vaginitis, both of which cause dyspareunia (difficult or painful coitus) may also affect a woman""s sexual response. In addition, estrogen deficiency, causing vaginal atrophy and dyspareunia, is a common cause of sexual dysfunction. For a discussion of other causes of female sexual dysfunction, see, e.g., Kaplan, The Evaluation of Sexual Disorders: Psychological and Medical Aspects (New York: Brunner-Mazel, 1983), and Kolodny et al., Textbook of Sexual Medicine (Boston, Mass.: Little, Brown and Co., 1979).
Excitement stage dysfunction generally involves touch sensation impairment, loss of clitoral sensation, vaginal dryness and urinary incontinence. Such excitement phase dysfunction generally results in dyspareunia. Dyspareunia is thought to affect approximately 40% of women, due in large part to inadequate lubrication. It has been estimated that over 40 million women will suffer dyspareunia at some time in their lives. On the order of twenty-five million will experience dyspareunia in the peri- and postmenopausal period (see Kelly, S. (1992) Clinical Practice and Sexuality 8(8):2 and Sato et al. (1992) Clinical Practices in Sexuality 8(5):1). Contemporary symptomatic treatments generally involve the use of physiologically safe lubricants such as egg white, K-Y surgical lubrication jelly (hydroxyethyl-cellulose), Astroglide(copyright), and Replens(copyright). See, for example, Semmens (1974) Medical Aspects of Human Sexuality 8:85-86, and Frishmen et al. (1992) Fertility and Sterility 58(3):630. When symptomatic treatment fails, pharmacological treatment may be indicated.
Estrogen therapy is commonly used in the pharmacological treatment of sexual dysfunction in women. Estrogen-based therapies are generally used to increase mucous production, provide vasodilatory effects, or to increase the general health of the vagina. Nadelson et al., eds., Treatment Interventions in Human Sexuality (New York: Plenum Press, 1983). In such treatments, estrogen is administered orally, parenterally (e.g., by injection), or topically. With oral administration, the estrogen concentration encountered by the liver is generally four- to five-fold greater than estrogen levels in peripheral blood (the xe2x80x9cfirst pass effectxe2x80x9d). This effect may lead to an undesirable increase in the production of certain coagulation factors and renin substrates by the liver. Parenterally administered estrogen avoids the first pass effect in the liver. However, all estrogen-based therapies are known to increase the risk of endometrial hyperplasia endometrial cancer and breast cancer in treated individuals.
Because of the increased risk of endometrial hyperplasia and endometrial cancer encountered with unopposed estrogen therapies, estrogen/progestogen combinations have been employed. However, progestogens are known to have some androgenic activity. Further, common side effects from such therapies include uterine bleeding and the continuation of menstrual periods. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art to provide safer and more ways of treating female sexual dysfunction.
The present invention is directed to the aforementioned need in the art, and provides a new, highly effective method of treating sexual dysfunction in women. The method involves vaginal, vulvar and/or urethral administration of a pharmaceutical formulation containing a vasoactive agent, e.g., a prostaglandin or the like.
Drug therapy for treating female sexual dysfunction has been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,507,323 to Stern describes the use of the anxiolytic m-chloro-xcex1-t-butylamino-propiophenone in the treatment of sexual dysfunction in both male and female individuals. Pharmaceutical compositions containing the agent are described, which are presented in discrete units, e.g., cachets, tablets, capsules, ampules and suppositories, for oral or rectal delivery of the agent.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,421 to Foreman describes the treatment of sexual dysfunction in male and female individuals using the stereoisomers of octahydropyrimido[4,5-g]quinolines, centrally acting dopamine agonists.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,967 to Riley describes the treatment of sexual disorders in male and female individuals using heterocyclic benzodioxinopyrrole compounds, which, like the drugs described in the aforementioned patents, are centrally acting agents.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,565,466 to Gioco et al., 5,731,339 to Lowrey, and 5,773,457 to Nahoum pertain to methods for modulating the human sexual response, with the Gioco et al. and Lowrey patents emphasizing the utility of phentolamine as an active agent.
A number of references describe various methods and devices suitable for vaginal or uterine drug administration, and may accordingly be of some interest with respect to the present invention. The following are representative of such references:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,618 to Zaffaroni describes an intrauterine device adapted for drug delivery. A number of drugs are mentioned as being suitable for use in conjunction with the device. However, the patent does not mention treatment of sexual dysfunction, nor is application of a drug-containing composition to the clitoris, vulvar area or urethra disclosed or suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 3,948,254 to Zaffaroni is a related patent that describes an intrauterine device for continuous administration of a contraceptive agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,987 to Heller et al. describes a tampon-like device for delivery of a drug to the uterus or vagina. Heller et al. mention that delivery of prostaglandins is a preferred use of the invention; however, there is no disclosure concerning treatment of sexual dysfunction or delivery to the vulvar area or urethra.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,362 to Burnhill describes a vaginal sponge for controlled release of a contraceptive agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,800,038 to Rudel describes a method and composition for uterine administration of steroid hormones. Prostaglandins such as PGE1 are mentioned as useful in conjunction with the invention. However, there is no disclosure concerning vaginal drug delivery, urethral drug administration, application of a drug-containing formulation to the clitoris or surrounding vulvar area, or treatment of sexual dysfunction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,931 to Wong describes a vaginal drug administration device adapted to deliver contraceptive hormones, including progestational and estrogenic hormones.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,942 to Scaife generally describes vaginal administration of medicinal foams.
The vaginal delivery of prostaglandins in connection with contraceptives, labor and delivery has also been described. U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,692 to Atad describes the uterine administration of a composition containing PGE2 and triacetin gel in priming the cervix before induction of labor.
Vaginal PGE2 suppositories (xe2x80x9cProstin E2(copyright)xe2x80x9d) and a cervical gel containing PGE2 (xe2x80x9cPrepidilxe2x80x9d(copyright)gel), both manufactured by Upjohn (Kalamazoo, Mich.), are commercially available. See, e.g., Physicians"" Desk Reference(copyright), 51st Edition (Montvale, N.J.: Medical Economics Data Production Company, 1997). The suppositories are primarily indicated for evacuation of uterine contents, while the gel is used in connection with induction of labor.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,818,517 to Kwee et al., 4,680,312 to Johnson, 4,454,339 to Skuballa et al. and 4,128,577 to Nelson each relate to vaginal administration of prostaglandins. However, these patents focus on the use of prostaglandins in contraceptives, labor and delivery, and do not pertain to treatment of female sexual dysfunction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,145 to Birnbaum relates to the use of prostaglandins, including natural and synthetic analogues of prostaglandin types PGE, PGA and PGExcex2, in the treatment of arteriospastic and occlusive peripheral vascular disorders as well as in the treatment of impotency. The described methods of treatment involve topical administration or localized injection of pharmaceutical compositions containing the exemplified prostaglandins to increase peripheral circulation. The compositions are also described for use in lowering systemic blood pressure. Although a number of therapeutic applications are described, the patent does not suggest treatment of female sexual disorders using vaginal, vulvar or urethral delivery of prostaglandins.
Several references are also of interest herein insofar as they pertain to urethral drug administration to treat sexual dysfunction in men, e.g., vasculogenic impotence or the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,242,391, 5,474,535, 5,686,093 and 5,773,020 to Place et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,587 to Voss et al., which relate to the treatment of erectile dysfunction by delivery of a vasoactive agent into the male urethra.
There are, accordingly, a number of background references relating to treatment of female sexual dysfunction, cervical or uterine administration of prostaglandins, and urethral drug administration in men. However, the present method for treating female sexual dysfunction, by way of vaginal, vulvar and/or urethral delivery of a vasoactive agent such as a prostaglandin, is completely novel and unsuggested by the art.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the invention to provide a method for treating sexual dysfunction in a female individual by administering a pharmaceutical formulation containing a selected vasoactive agent to the vagina, vulvar area or urethra of the individual undergoing treatment.
It is still another object of the invention to provide methods for preventing the occurrence of yeast infections, for improving vaginal muscle tone and tissue health, for enhancing vaginal lubrication, and for minimizing collagen misdeposition resulting from hypoxia, each of such methods involving vaginal, vulvar and/or urethral administration of a pharmaceutical formulation containing a selected vasoactive agent, in combination with a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to provide pharmaceutical formulations useful in conjunction with the aforementioned methods.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a drug delivery device for administering a pharmaceutical formulation directly to the clitoral area.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
In one aspect of the invention, then, a method is provided for treating sexual dysfunction in a female individual comprising administering to the vagina, vulvar area or urethra a pharmaceutical formulation containing a selected vasoactive agent. The vasoactive agent is preferably a vasodilator, with preferred vasodilators selected from the group consisting of naturally occurring prostaglandins, synthetic prostaglandin derivatives, endothelial-derived relaxation factors, vasoactive intestinal polypeptide agonists, smooth muscle relaxants, leukotriene inhibitors, pharmaceutically acceptable salts, esters, analogs, derivatives and inclusion complexes thereof, and combinations of any of the foregoing. Any number of drug delivery platforms may be used, e.g., suppositories, ointments, creams, gels, solutions and the like, which will be described in detail below. Also, one or more additional types of drugs, i.e., pharmacologically active agents other than vasoactive agents, may be incorporated into the pharmaceutical formulations. In other aspects of the invention, vaginal administration of a vasoactive agent as just described is used to prevent the occurrence of yeast infections, to improve vaginal muscle tone and tissue health, to enhance vaginal lubrication, or to minimize collagen misdeposition resulting from hypoxia as well as the associated lack of elasticity resulting from the collagen misdeposition.
In another aspect of the invention, pharmaceutical formulations are provided for carrying out the aforementioned methods. The formulations contain a vasoactive agent as described above, a pharmaceutically acceptable vehicle, and, optionally, one or more additional pharmacologically active agents.
In still another aspect of the invention, a drug delivery device is provided for administering a pharmaceutical formulation directly to the clitoral area. The device includes a drug reservoir comprising a vasoactive agent in a pharmaceutical formulation, as provided herein, and a clitoral applicator.